


Copperhead

by ishouldbeworkingrightnow (notjustalittlegirl)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, But only one party knows it's fake, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Guilt, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Self-Hate, Sexual Content, That would be Kevin, duh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/ishouldbeworkingrightnow
Summary: "Even if he'd helped with some absolutely horrid things, this was the worst thing Joaquin had ever done, and the worst he'd ever felt."Kevin confesses some things to Joaquin, who can't stand to listen to them.





	Copperhead

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, mes chères: I firmly suck at writing sex. Bear with me, 'kay? 
> 
> If you/someone you know has written something like this, which I'm sure someone has, I'm not trying to copy you. 
> 
> I don't own Riverdale, all the usual disclaimers. Please do not sue me.

Even if he was just part of a job, Joaquin had to admit that Kevin Keller was a fantastic kisser. The sheriff's kid had lips that just seemed to fit against his own in a way that made him feel happier, hornier, and all around _better_ than he had in quite some time. They were soft, yet insistent, and pulled Joaquin's own lips open to make way for a meeting of tongues. Kissing Kevin almost made Joaquin wish that what the other boy thought they had was real, and that Kevin wasn't just a tool to be tossed aside whenever FP Jones commanded it. 

Kevin Keller deserved better than that. 

The two teens were laying together on Kevin's bed while his father was at work, and Joaquin was on the brink of seeing constellations behind his closed eyelids as he thrust furiously inside Kevin's welcoming body. The other boy was moaning breathily as he reached up to wrap his arms around Joaquin's neck and pull him down for another passionate kiss. 

When their mouths reluctantly parted, Kevin's moans resumed, and this time Joaquin could've sworn he heard a sigh of his own name mixed in with all of the gasps of pleasure. As Joaquin thrust again, Kevin moaned particularly loudly, whimpered Joaquin's name, and suddenly Joaquin felt a warm liquid fill the space between them as Kevin came, clenching around his cock. 

The sudden intensity caused Joaquin to spill himself, and he rolled slightly to the side to avoid landing on top of Kevin and increasing the amount of sweat on their bodies as he collapsed on the mattress beside him.

"That was amazing," whispered Kevin into his neck as he snuggled closer. "So much better than a handjob in the woods with a closet case."

Joaquin laughed, trying to keep any trace of the self loathing which, now that there was no pleasure to distract him from it, was becoming more and more prominent, from his voice as he answered. 

"Yeah, preppy. It sure as hell was." 

God, he hadn't meant to do this. He was going to stop short of having sex with this boy, he really was, but then Kevin had been  _right there,_ and had practically begged Joaquin to take his virginity ( _virginity_ ), and Joaquin couldn't find it in himself to say no. 

He wanted to cry at the happiness and contentment he heard in Kevin's voice. 

He had just stolen the virginity of a boy who didn't know that their entire relationship was a big fat fucking lie. God, he really was garbage, even moreso than his gang-member self was half an hour ago. Even if he'd helped with some absolutely horrid things, this was the worst thing Joaquin had ever done, and the worst he'd ever felt. 

Kevin cuddled closer, and Joaquin reflexively wrapped his arms around him and drew him against his bare chest. The boy's head was pressed within the crook of Joaquin's shoulder, and the tenderness and intimacy almost made Joaquin want to vomit.

When he spoke, Kevin's voice was earnest, but soft. 

"Wanna know something, Joaquin?" 

_If it's about your father, or Jason fucking Blossom. I have a job to do here._

"Sure. What's up, baby?" 

The term of endearment felt like sand on his tongue.

"Sometimes I think you're the only one who cares about me anymore. I mean, my friends are all always busy doing whatever, and I'm barely ever invited anymore. They all have each other, and they don't seem to need or want me around. Dad's working so hard on this damn Blossom case, and he's never home. I guess what I'm trying to say here is thank you. Thank you for being here for me. I don't know what I'd do without you." 

Another huge wave of guilt crashed into Joaquin's stomach at Kevin's words, twisting it up into a bottomless pit even deeper than the one he'd dug for himself by getting involved with the Keller kid. Or maybe it was the same pit, getting impossibly deeper and harder to bear. 

_What the fuck have I done?_

He wasn't sure how to respond to Kevin's confession except with a basic and practically meaningless "of course, baby. It's nothing." 

_God, you don't know how true that is._

"Joaquin," Kevin continued, sounding nervous and slightly rushing over his next few words, although Joaquin could still comprehend. "I know it's probably too early to say this..." 

 _Oh no._ Joaquin knew what was coming next, and he didn't want to hear it. Didn't think he could handle hearing it.

_Please, Keller. Please don't say it. I can't hear you say it._

"...but I think I'm in love with you." 

_Oh God, no. No, no, no!_

"Joaquin?" 

The Southside Serpent ignored the buzzing in his head that was telling him to yell, swallowed the catch in his throat that was telling him to cry, and said the only thing that wouldn't break Keller's heart and FP's precious connection to the sheriff.

"I think I'm falling in love with you too." 

Part of the reason the lie tasted so bitter on Joaquin's tongue is because he wasn't even sure it was one.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy might be the wrong word here, but I hope you did! Kudos/comments make me happy!


End file.
